Temptations
by Fallenbey
Summary: Ryuga has challanged kyoya to a beybattle, but he has no intention to battle he wants something else. Even Gingka seems to be acting strange. Will Kyoya find out what Ryuga wants or will he chose to find out what Gingka wants? Shounen Ai Summary kind of stinks.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is my first story, I also made this story in one day. Well the story is already done but now I just have to type them all. :/ Oh and I almost forgot this first part has three part so the next two are based off of different points of view, but after these ones the story will continue.

I do not own beyblade either I just own the plot nothing else.

Ryuga's pov

I was walking in the park minding my own business when I saw a familiar rival watching two of his comrades' battle. I smiled and approached him. Man is he very distracted. If I had come here to attack him, he wouldn't even notice until it would be too late. He finally noticed me and raised his launcher. He backed away and yelled "Ryuga what the hell do you want!" I couldn't help but smile at his reaction of seeing me. " Heh don't sweat it Tategami. I'm just taking a walk there, besides is no need for you to be scared."

I saw him tense up and I smiled. "Scared! I'm not scared of you!" he shouted. I smiled and said "Is that so, then why are you still raising you launcher at me. If you weren't scared you would never had raise it at me in the first place." He glared at me and let go of his launcher. Now that he calmed down, it's time to go back to business. "Well now that I'm here I might as well tell you why I approached you in the first place."

He looked at me and waited for me to continue. "Since I haven't had a beybattle in a while I have decided to challenge you. After all you are a worthy opponent."He looked at me in shock and said"I'm a worthy opponent? But I can't even get close to defeating you. Just go challenge Gingka he stronger than me, and since you are looking for someone worthy to battle you it would be him." Okay when does Kyoya ever not accept a challenge? He always gets pumped up when he is challenged. Why would he even tell me to go battle Gingka? I saw him start to walk away. Man why does he always have to be so stubborn.

Before he got too far I grabbed onto his wrist. He stopped and looked at me in shock. Since he's not saying anything I will "I'm not going to battle Gingka. I'm going to battle you, and only you, no one else but you." I saw him blush and look away. Damn that was a cute reaction. He then said "Why do you want to battle me?"

I grabbed his hand with my free one to pull him closer to me to say "Because you're important to me, and no one else is worth my time." I looked up to see his face. And man was it worth it. His face was probably as red as Gingka's hair, and he had the cutest, embarrassed face that I have ever seen. At that moment I almost reached out to kiss him, but I stopped because I knew that I would never hear the end of it from his friends.

I grinned evilly and whispered in his ear "Meet me in two days near the old abandoned dark nebula don't be late either. I'm expecting you to be even stronger than the last time we battled. See you then my little kitty."I walked away without even looking back at him. I grinned. My, I wonder what I shall do before the big day.

I chuckled finally Kyoya Tategami will be mine. Even if I have to get rid of his friends, I will do anything for my precious Kyoya. My little kitty enjoy the last days you have with your friends, because as soon as your mine you won't see them again, and I won't let anything steal you away from. You are mine, and you will always be mine whether you like it or not.

Well there you have it oh and if you guys want to chose who kyoya hooks up with you can. Review if you like.


	2. Chapter 2

To all that have been waiting I have finally got to the next pov after the next one I will post up the second chapter. So don't worry oh and I have to say I don't think this one is as best as the first pov though. Enjoy.

Oh and I don't own beyblade either.

Kyoya's pov

I watched Ryuga walk away until he disappeared. I thought back to what Ryuga said.

(Flashback)

"Because you're important to me, and no one else is worth my time. Meet me in two days near the old abandoned dark nebula don't be late either. I'm expecting you to be even stronger than the last time we battled. See you then my little kitty."

(End of Flashback)

I could feel myself blush again. Why the hell is that man so confusing, and what did he mean by I'm the only worth his time, and I'm his kitty? I'm not his kitty! Who the hell does he think he is, calling me "his" kitty! The last time I checked I belonged to nobody. I thought back to when he said that I'm the only one worth his. I blushed again but I shook the feel off.

I looked back into the distance and sighed. Why am I even worrying about this? Suddenly I heard someone approach me from behind. I turned around and saw Gingka looking at me puzzled and asked "Hey Kyoya why did Ryuga want to talk with you?" I said "he just challenged me to a beybattle in two days. "Why did he challenge you to a beybattle?" How the hell should I know "I don't know?" He stopped talking and thought about something for awhile.

Finally he said "well if you're going to battle him you need a lot of training. I got an idea how about I help you train tomorrow and you can train by yourself the next day." Well it's better than dragging Benkei around, so why not give it a shot. "Alright" I replied. "Great now let's go eat and go home to get sleep." He said.

Really why does he want to eat again we just ate an hour ago. I sighed and said "Fine." He smiled and dragged me out of the park. I sighed and looked back into the distance. I wonder why he really wants to battle me in the first place. Well I know one thing this is going to be one hell of an adventure.

I'm finally done with one still need one more pov then I can continue the next chapter. Review if you like.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the final pov before the second chapter it took awhile but I finished.

I do not own beyblade because if I did this would have been one of the episodes.

Gingka's pov

I'm not stupid I saw what Ryuga was doing to Kyoya, and I'm pissed. Who the hell does he think he is, grabbing Kyoya like he's his lover and making Kyoya feel uncomfortable? He needs to realize that Kyoya isn't interested in him and leave him the hell alone. I can't let my guard down either who knows what he will do to kyoya if I do. What makes me even more pissed off is that kyoya is lying to me. I hate it when he has to lie to me.

He knows what ryuga wants but he won't tell me. For crying out loud I saw that quick glance over his shoulder to look for ryuga. What the hell is he hiding? Why does kyoya always have to look for him? What does ryuga have that I don't have? Well sure he's older than me sometimes even smarter than me, but I don't see anything attractive in the guy.

He is the bad guy and I'm the good guy you would think kyoya would notice me, but no he has to notice the psychotic freak! I mean come on. Ryuga has hurt kyoya so much and even stole his soul. How could you be interested in someone like that when I have gotten kyoya's soul back and I have never hurt him before? I thought people fall for the person that treats them right and not just their appearance. Kyoya really needs to get out of whatever spell he's in and notice the person that actual cares for him, and love him, and wouldn't use him for his own selfish needs.

I must win kyoya's heart before that monster steals it. I will not let Ryuga hurt kyoya. He would most likely break kyoya's heart and I can't let that happen. If Ryuga hurt Kyoya I would never forgive myself. I will not lose to Ryuga not now or ever. Especially when it comes to kyoya, I will do anything to protect him even if I have to risk my life I will. Please Kyoya open your eyes and realize you're making a big mistake. I hope you pick the right choice because if you don't I might not be able to save you ever again.

There you have it I'm finally done if you like chose who you want kyoya to hook up with, review if you like.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I finally finish this chapter I've been busy with school and guy problems so I haven't been doing much oh and also I ended up basically losing the whole chapters to this story so I have been having difficulty. Here is the next chapter.

I do not own beyblade

Kyoya's pov

Man, I shouldn't have brought Gingka with me he's just slowing me down. For crying out loud he stops every two minutes just to catch his breath and starts again and stops again! Maybe he should lay off the food for once in his life. Well the good thing is that he isn't trying to distract me and he keeps on going even when he is tired. I heard someone below me says" Kyoya, how do you even last an hour doing this?" There goes my moment of peace and quiet. I sighed and said "Gingka, I've been practicing for a very long time so I've been used to this for a long time. Besides, this isn't even that hard."

He sighed and said "I guess your right but still we have been doing this for two hours straight! Can't we just train some other way?" Really how hard is it to climb a freaking mountain when you stop every two minutes! I finally said "Gingka how the hell are you even tired when you stop to rest every two minutes? Hey if you know a place that we can continue training feel free to tell me because if you don't then we will just continue until I say we are done got it!" Okay maybe that was a little harsh but he was getting on my nerves. I turned back and looked at him expecting him to answer but he didn't.

Whatever, if he wants to leave he can but I'm not leaving. I looked back down and noticed he was gone. Maybe he did leave after all? I looked up and saw that he was already at the next ledge. What the hell he was just complaining about being tired yet he is already way ahead of me? Man I thought Ryuga was the only one I didn't understand but now its Gingka to. I sighed and got to the ledge only to find out that Gingka was already half way to the top of wolf canyon.

What the hell is going on here? Was Gingka just resting on purpose to get to the top before me? So he did have enough energy to get to the end and he was complaining the whole entire time for no reason at all! Damn it both Ryuga and Gingka are freaking confusing! They both are hiding something from me and it is irking me! I shouldn't even be freaking out in the first place! Why does whatever their problems are have something to do with me!

Suddenly I heard someone screaming. I looked up only to see that Gingka falling above me! "Gingka grab on t-"I was cut off well because he ran into me. Damn it if I don't think of something fast we will both fall to our death! I suddenly felt something grab my wrist and I stopped falling? What the hell? "Are you okay Kyoya?" Gingka asked. I looked up and saw that he somehow managed to grab onto a ledge above us.

How the hell did he manage to save us I don't even know? "I'm fi-"yet once again I was cut off by the sound of something breaking? Crap now what are we going to do. Then the stupid ledge broke and we fell. I felt sudden pain jolt in my back and I finally realized that we already hit the floor. Damn that hurt; hey there is something on top of me. I heard Gingka say "Ouch, I'm sorry kyo-"then silence.

Why did he stop talking? I finally opened my eyes and saw our situation. His leg was in between mine his hands were on both sides of me and he is a couple of inches away from my face! I looked into his honey colored eyes and saw lust. Okay this is not good. I need to find away to get him off me because I know he is getting close by every second. I felt both of his hands grab mine and he started to lean even closer than before.

I felt his lips meet mine and my eyes widened and I blushed. Come to think about it why does this feel so good? I leaned into the kiss and closed my eyes. We stayed there for awhile until he decided to put his tongue into my mouth. My eyes shot open and I finally realized what I was doing. I'm kissing Gingka, I'm kissing Gingka! What the hell is wrong with me I don't even like him that way!

At least I don't think that I do. I waited for him to break away for me to strike. He did just that and my hand meets his cheek immediately. I saw his eyes widen and he looked at me. In his eyes I saw sorrow and regret shining in them. Guilt started to overwhelm my body yet I couldn't bring myself to apologize. I have to leave I can't take this not right now.

I turned away and ran ignoring the shouts for me to come back. What am I suppose to do now? My rival has kissed me and I enjoyed it. Why did I enjoy it! Damn, I hope nothing else goes wrong tomorrow because if something does happen I'm going to be screwed.

I'm finally done well I might actually go with Wolfy's idea if I can't figure out the rest of the story. I hoped you liked it review if you want to.


End file.
